Today's fast converging web, email, VoIP, chat, video, blog and wiki technologies require dynamic, fast, intelligent analysis and delivery of services and relevant content to mobile end user devices whose bandwidth, storage, processing and capacity is not that of fully loaded typical desktops. Moreover, consumers are increasingly using SMS (short message service)-enabled mobile phones and constrained by the small micro displays (e.g. 2 in. by 2 in.) of these devices which, typically, are formatted to display only up to 120 to 160 ASCII characters, or 1 SMS packet, or 12 to 16 words, at any one time since more words would need more SMS packets.
Furthermore, end users are increasingly seeking contextually intelligent applications that bring relevant information to them, as they need it. The convergence of resources on the Internet and World Wide Web is also resulting in the digitization of more information than ever. Moreover, a convergence of communications and content modes, has resulted in a need in the marketplace for improved systems to allow end users and their intelligent agents to request Internet services and transactions, and/or receive and/or respond to the content of communications directed to them, on a seemingly real-time basis and via whatever in-context mode is best suited to do so, whether it be user or autonomous agent communication by voice, email, chat, video or some other mode. As such, there is a growing need for means to provide assistance to such mobile and desktop device users to manage this myriad of services including transactions, information and content, that is continuously being directed to, and generated by them.